El legado
by Mariano T
Summary: Como hubiera sido la vida de una chica, si su persona favorita hubiera muerto y esta no lo pudiera olvidar.


**Saludos a mis lectores, bueno, ayer estube aburrido por la tarde, asi que luego de ver un gif en deviant Art, de me ocurrio otro One-Shot para no dejar mucho tiempo entre que publico cada capi del mi otro fic.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y sin nada mas que decir, les dejo con la lectura:**

La oscuridad cubría todo el lugar, no se lograba distinga nada, solo se escuchaban uno pequeños sonidos que resonaban en el pequeño lugar en el que una persona, daba unos pasos. Estos cesaron para oírse como algo era insertado dentro de algo, se escuchó un tic y de la nada una pantalla cuadrada se encendió tratando de mostrar una imagen, que solo mostraba interferencia y sonidos que parecían cortarse al principio.

La imagen comenzó a verse mejor y mostro a un anciano, estaba acostado en una cama y parecía muy débil por su lenta movilidad, se logró acomodar mientras que la imagen seguir con dificultades.

-Mensaje para…- empezó a hablar el anciano, pero la imagen volvió a dañarse junto con el sonido.

La persona que estaba viendo, se arrodillo frente al televisor en completo silencio, ni la luz que transmitía el televisor, lograba distinguir quien era esa persona, mientras el anciano de pelo largo y gran barba llena de canas siguió hablando.

-Es obvio que no me que mucho tiempo…- Siguió hablando mientras que el video aún seguía teniendo momentos en el que se cortaba y seguía - Todos sabi… llegaría este día-

-Nunca quise que llegara- Susurro muy despacio la persona que estaba viendo la grabación, su voz ya afirmaba que era una chica.

-Jeje… es gracioso ¿no?- Rio el anciano con una agradable sonrisa -Me ofreciste un camino más fa… lo rechace- Solamente el sonido se cortó por un momento.

-¿Por qué?...- Volvió a susurrar la chica.

-Bueno, sé que te dolerá que me valla, pero así es la vida- Siguió hablando el anciano de la grabación. Luego saco una casa que tenía a una lado de la cama, al abrirla saco un gran libro, que en realidad era un gran álbum de fotos - Esto quedara para t…venturas que vivimos-

Por un momento la chica quito la mirada del televisor y se fijó en su mano derecha, allí tenía el mismo álbum, solo que ya se había gastado mucho con el tiempo.

-Que mal que nunca pudimos ten…sucesor mío- La imagen del televisor seguía cortándose tanto en la imagen y en el sonido -Pero yo soy… y tu un v…- Abrió el álbum de fotos que tenía en la mano y empezó a ver algunas páginas -Hay gente que espero ver en la otra vida-

-Pero yo solo me quedare en esta vida- Balbuceo la chica, luego se levantó y salió del lugar, mientras que el video aún seguía.

-Marceline… quizás nunca más nos veamos… pero aunque no esté, si-si-si-si-siempre te quise- Concluyo en anciano, mientras que el video parecía llegar a su final. Pero luego se escuchó como una puerta se abría y el anciano miro como se abría.

-Ya traje las cosas- Se oyó una voz femenina, era exactamente la misma de la que estaba viendo la grabación -Ya tengo tu nueva medicina-

-¿Enserio? ¿Otra más?- Pregunto el anciano sintiendo un poco de gracia.

-Obvio, estas cada vez más delicado- Contesto la chica que se puso a un lado de la cama dejando las cosas, parecía que no se daba cuenta de la cámara que estaba frente a ellos.

-No te preocupes por mí, últimamente pasas mucho tiempo encerrada conmigo- Dijo el anciano sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Descuida, después de todo...- Dijo la chica aferrándose al anciano -No hay nada más que quiera hacer, que estar contigo- Se recostó en el débil pecho del anciano - Finn…-

Inmediatamente la grabación de corto, y la cinta fue expulsada de la videocasetera, cayendo al suelo, mientras que la chica que se había ido del lugar, se había trasladado al techo de una casa.

-Ya paso un siglo, y sigo sintiendo lo mismo, del primer día en el que no estaba- Susurro la chica, luego un pequeño rayo de sol entro en la cueva y cayó en su cara, ella solamente reacciono poniendo lentamente su mano en el lugar donde impactaba ese rayo mortal.

Simplemente, la vampira nunca dejo de ver esa grabación que le había dejado la persona más especial que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Siempre dijo que no me abandonaría- Siguió hablando, mientras que sin expresión alguna, le cayó una pequeña lagrima de un ojo - Y luego lo contrario sus últimos años- El rayo ya empezaba a casi traspasarle la mano, pero Marceline sin emitir dolor, se movió lentamente hacia un costado.

Luego en la cueva comenzaron a resonar varios pasos, que cada vez Marceline escuchaba más y más fuertes.

-¡Marceline!- Grito un niño que parecía de alrededor de trece años. Este miro rápidamente alrededor de la casa, hasta que Marceline se asomó al borde del techo.

-¿Qué quieres niño?- Pregunto amargamente Marceline.

-Marcy ¿Quieres hacer algo?- Pregunto este algo entusiasmado.

-No quiero salir, ya largare- Contesto mientras le señalaba la salida con la mano que le había lastimado el sol.

-¿Oye, que te paso?- Pregunto el chico un poco preocupado.

-Ah esto, no es nada, anda, vete ya-

-No me iré, baja así te curo la herida- Insistió el chico quedándose plantado en su lugar.

-No me molestes, déjame sola-

-Anda baja-

-Dije que no-

-Bueno, entonces entrare a tu casa- Dijo el chico un poco enfadado y se metió en la casa bruscamente.

-¡Oye niño sal de mi…!- Exclamo Marceline asomándose mas al borde del techo, pero algo la detuvo por detrás.

-Oye tranquila, dale una oportunidad- Se escuchó una voz masculina que a Marceline, se le hacía familiar, y reconfortante.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices- Dijo Marceline sin darse vuelta, luego bajo y entro a la casa. Reviso por la sala buscando al niño, y lo termino encontrando en su cocina.

-Ven, aquí tengo un botiquín- Dijo el chico levantando este con ambas mano y poniéndolo en la mesa.

Marceline solo se acercó, se sentó en una silla y dejo su mano lastimada en la mesa, por la curación rápida de los vampiros, ya estaba casi completamente curado, pero el niño igualmente saco algunas cosas.

-Oye ¿Y de dónde sacaste el botiquín?- Pregunto Marceline mientras que el niño empezaba a desinfectar la herida.

-Lo traje en mi nueva mochila- Contesto sin quitarle el ojo a la mano de la vampira.

Marceline tuvo algo de curiosidad y trato de mirar la mochila que estaba debajo del asciendo donde el chico estaba sentado, era algo pequeña, y muy vieja y gastada, pero la reconoció al instante, esos tonos verdes, la forma, definitivamente lo era.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Pregunto algo impresionada Marceline, era la mochila que Finn usaba cuando era un niño, luego hacia cambiado a otra más grade.

-Andaba paseando y encontré una casa del árbol- Contesto el chico, mientras buscaba alguna venda en su botiquín -Lo primero que me llamo la atención, fue esta mochila, así que me la lleve- Término de vendar la mano de Marceline y empezó a guardar las cosas.

Al ver a ese chico, Marceline no podía dejar de ver algún parecido en el de Finn, aunque tuviera un tono más oscuro de cabello, con ropa distinta y más alto, su personalidad era similar a la de Finn en esa época.

-Todo listo… creo que mejor me voy- Dijo el chico mientras se ponía la mochila en su espalda.

-Oye, espera- Lo detuvo Marceline -Quiero contarte algo- Dijo mientras que lo obligaba a volver a sentarse.

-Eeemm… está bien- Acepto el chico quitándose la mochila.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre al más grande héroe de Ooo?- Pregunto Marceline.

-¿Te refieres a Billy?- Pregunto el chico mientras seguía pensando.

-El no, uno más grande que el- Contesto Marceline.

-¿Enserio, más grande que el?- Volvió a preguntar emocionado.

-Sí, e incluso se parece a ti- Volvió a responder la vampiresa.

-Bueno, entonces cuéntamela- Dijo el chico muy emocionado sin querer moverse de ese asciento.

-Jeje bueno… se llamaba Finn el humano, era el único de su especie, pero eso no lo desanimaba para salir de aventuras- Así Marceline resumió todo lo que se acordaba de él, excluyendo la parte en el que él y ella se casaron.

-Vaya, que lastima que no haya tenido un sucesor- Dijo al chico asombrado y un poco triste por el final de este héroe.

-Jeje, no te preocupes... creo que estoy viendo a su sucesor en este momento- Dijo Marceline, pero el chico empezó a mirar a todos lados sin entender bien lo que dijo.

-¿Yo?-

-Claro que si- Afirmo Marceline- Eres muy parecido a el- Explico.

-No lo creo, por lo que me contaste, no soy ni la mitad de lo valiente que fue-

-Oye, y que pasa si te digo que era un llorón-

-No sabría que decir- Dijo el chico -Pero de todos modos, eso fue hace años ¿Cómo podría ser su sucesor?-

-Simplemente, has lo que hiso, sigue su legado, saliendo de aventuras- Explico Marceline.

-¿Pero cuando sabré que alcance a ser tan valiente como el?- Pregunto al chico.

-Eso te lo puedo decir yo- Contesto Marceline, luego se levantó y se dirigió flotando hacia su bajo-hacha que estaba sobre el sofá -Empecemos ahora- Dijo levantándole al ánimo al chico.

De esta forma, ambos salieron de la cueva a buscar alguna aventura emocionante, quizás desde ahora, el niño llevaría una vida tan buena, como la que Marceline experimento hace muchos años. Puede que sea algo egoísta revivir lo momentos que paso con Finn con ese chico, pero si él era feliz, Marceline era feliz, y si Marceline era feliz, también Finn sería feliz.

Finn nunca consiguió un sucesor mientras estaba vivo, pero si podía seguir con su legado de aventurero, y ese chico era perfecto para hacerlo, quizás ya Marceline no tenga tiempo para seguir viendo ese video, que llevaba escrito de título "_Mi despedida_" y de subtitulo _"¿Qué hora es? ¡Hora de aventura!_"

**Bueno, asi termina, salio de la nada, ni se si me gusto a mi, pero queda en opinion suya con sus review que espero que dejen.**

**Como habia dicho antes, quisiera que revisen mi Deviant Art (Link en mi perfil) para que vean como voy pasando el Fic "Sin amor no hay vida" a comic, y sus secuelas.**

**Nos veremos en un tiempo con el proximo capi de mi otro fic en el que esta vez, si aparecera la princesa que ustedes leyeron en un conocido fic que obviamente todos ustedes leyeron, asi que, nos vemos luego.**


End file.
